leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Orianna/@comment-5045559-20120522072551/@comment-76.0.23.142-20120522204029
Doesn't make it any less stupid or any more viable. It's kind of like AD Kennen, except Kennen was originally intended to be an AD, so actually, it isn't. It's just one of those stunts high elo players pull from time to time just to mess around and show off. The only draws to playing her AD are: #1: Displacement ult makes it harder for runners to get away. Janna's is better for this. #2: AoE slow/haste makes it easer to keep up with people for a few seconds. Basically, it's a utility carry, like Ashe, but Ashe's ult is better for initiation due to longer range and the fact that Ashe can scout more effectively with hawkshot than Ori can with Q. Ashe also get a single target perma slow and an AoE slow poke with a longer range than any of Ori's skills. Lastly, the reason people think to go AD Orianna in the first place, her passive. It's an AA steroid... WHEN YOU BUILD AP. If "AD Orianna" were a hybrid build I would be like "Sure, whatever, wierd, but her kit allows for it." But straight AD is straight up stupid. With a reasonable endgame Orianna build with ~ 720 AP you get a basic autoattack with 230-300 damage per attack (depending on how many attacks have already hit on that target). Makes it great for dueling early game because her autoattacks are shockingly powerful and just get stronger, same as late game. Add on to that the fact that your Q+W+E combo does about 1350 damage in 1 second flat at long range and can be repeated in about 4 seconds while you keep up with them easily through the AoE? Amazing for AP. You build AD you only get the utility out of those moves, and your shield pretty much becomes Graves passive. Meh. Long story short, sure, Orianna's ultimate is a liiiiittle bit better of an initiation to team fights than Ashe's but Orianna has to be RIGHT THERE to do it. AD Orianna can use Q to scout, 50 mana cost, 6-4 second CD, and very very short range compared to hawkshot, which, while having a longer cooldown, costs NO mana, has a much longer range, and is a farming steroid granting her 5 more gold per kill(minion or champion) at max rank. Ws: Orianna's W must be used after her Q, has higher and higher mana costs (worse than graves for AD Orianna, because she has to use Q first) it has nowhere near as large of an AoE as Ashe's W. The only advantage is that you can Q through minions. Ashe's W on the other hand, has 300 longer range, a lower CD at max rank, costs only 60 mana at all ranks, is a larger AoE, and IT ACTUALLY SCALES WITH AD! As Far as passives, Orianna's is a little less useless than Ashe's after the initial poke, giving her 30-45 extra damage per autoattack endgame, pretty decent, but it doesn't make up for the lack of utility compred to Ashe that Orianna has, especially when you realize that Ashe passively has 600 AA range, more than most carries, compared to Orianna's 525, LESS than most carries. TL;DR: It's a fad, it's not as strong as AP Orianna, and it will pass.